Heretofore, a zoom lens barrel has been known (for example, see Patent Reference 1) that, in order to improve portability of the lens barrel and storability when not in use, is capable of narrowing spacings between lenses to reduce the length of the lens barrel.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H02-25815